The Darkest Price
by Xaver13
Summary: Feliciana Lumier is a human residing in the Budapest Fortress with the Lords.But what happens when she takes something that is not hers? Even if its a small and minimun candy, will the Keeper of Defeat got this unjust go Unpunished? One-Shot. StriderXOC


**To my bestdfriend who turned 19 this past Tuesday, for she has delt with more mood swings from me than a first time father deals his pregnant wife. She loves Strider (although I just think he's okay) from Gena Showalter's series Lords of the Underworld, but didn't like her choice of who the Keeper of Defeat should end up with. Thus the idea was born for me to get off my lazy ass and get to work on a one-shot for her. So for her enjoyment and any other LotU fan out there, here is The Darkest Price.**

* * *

><p>Feliciana Lumiere sat patiently at the edge of her seat, half listening to what her best friend Kyrielle Raifu was talking about with Haidee, about some Japanese cartoon or another. Something Feliciana was able to keep up, other times the young Otakun munchkin was in too much of a ramble that even she, Feliciana who as been her best friend since she can remember, would get lost when Kyrielle flipped through English a Japanese so flipflant.<p>

Yes Feliciana felt ticked when that would happen, trying to rack her brain for the word that was said in the foreign language sometimes to come up blank and just try to follow whatever other conversation Kyrielle would continue on. Lucky for Feliciana, well lucky now and not back then when it had first happened, when she was kidnapped and brought to the fortress in Budapest and she found the love of her life, she found someone that would get along well with her Ootakun friend. Haidee, although at first they started somewhat on the wrong side, mostly because Strider had told her to stay away, we now very good friends; then again all the girls in the fortress were nice, funny, and fiery, except saved a few harpies and Demon possessed warrioress.

"Kichi~!" Kyrielle waved a hand in front of Feliciana's face, using the nickname the Ootakun had given her. Claiming that Feliciana was too long she had shorten it to Kichi, which Kyrielle said was the same since both names meant "fortune/luck" and "happiness" and thus Feliciana was dubbed as Kichi from then onwards. "Kichi, you're not paying attention no mores." With a pout her already large mismatched eyes got larger, giving Feliciana the puppy dog eyes that no one, not even Sabin (at times), could resist.

Feliciana looked over at Haidee, silently asking for a clue as to what was it that she missed, or if at least it was important, the roll of the eyes confirmed it wasn't. With a small twitch of her lips Haidee put a hand on Kyrielle's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze to get her attention. "Kyrie, I think maybe we shouldn't make any plans for tonight." The blonde said softly, looking between the two other women. "Perhaps Strider already has something special planned for her."

Hearing this made Feliciana's ears pick up and twitch slightly at the sound of the warrior's name, a dark scarlet hue quickly spreading through the sun kissed cheeks. Oh what delicious, naughty things came to mind at how that sounded; perhaps she had been spending a bit too much time with Anya. Feliciana fidget slightly on her seat, feeling her hands starting to clam up, her body heat rising in temperature, and her mouth going dry. Always, no matter where she was at, the sound or thought of his name always brought this reaction. The only thing worse than suddenly becoming a mini personal volcano, was when she was near him, worst when he would look at her with those beautiful, azure colored eyes.

Feliciana could just feel their pull, her breath caught in her throat as she would begin to fall through the vast endless blue skies that those eyes reminded her of. Frozen and rooted to the spot that she would be standing on, twice it had nearly gotten her killed and twice had it been that he would jump in and get the blunt hits or bullets. Her heart soaring to the Heavens only to be brought back down harshly with the truth that she had become and hindrance to him and gotten him hurt. Not wanting to find out if third time was the charm to get him or her killed, Feliciana had decided that from that day forward she would not go on missions for the Items with him. Perhaps it was running away, but she knew when it was to cut her losses and get out of there, pride and honor be damned at that moment.

"-ost her again..."

Haidee's melodious voice made Feliciana come back from her thoughts and focus on the 2 women sitting with her at the barstool of the kitchen. Shaking her head Feliciana blinked several times and looked at her two friends. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Feliciana said with an apologetic smile "Could you please repeat that?"

"She said we lost you again." Kyrielle's small voice came from the direction of the fridge where she was in the process of looking for something or another.

Haidee shooked her head, blonde and pink hair moving in one motion, fluidly and gentle. "We wanted to know if you were really busy today or not." Haidee's cool voice rolled ever so gently out of her, like always not a single beat of hesitation.

Feliciana frowned softly, trying to figure out why they kept saying or asking if she would be busy, but coming blank as a brand new sheet of paper. Shaking her head slowly, though the frown still resting on her delicate features, she answered with a "No, not that I can think of, why?"

"Oh my Glob!" Kyrielle's voice cut through the small quiet they had settled at, making Haidee throw her a small petty glare that held little to no malice behind it. Kyrielle walked back to the small counter top in which they were currently making their little gather and set down some string cheese. "Kichi, don't tell me you forgot what today is?" Kyrielle said while nagging a finger to Feliciana like a mother would to a child that had taking a cookie out of the cookie yard.

Once again it was time for Feliciana to run a mental check up on anything and everything she knew of, and again she came up blank. She shrugged and shook her head "National popcorn day?" She suggested.

The two women in front of her looked at one another, small grins breaking into their faces; one letting a small chuckle, the other a giggle. Both stood up and walked away, shaking their heads and taking between themselves. As much as Feliciana had wanted to get up and follow them, she knew when it was time for an A and B conversation and when C was just making the uncomfortable third wheel.

The two friends disappeared past the arch of the kitchen doorway, leaving Feliciana confused and with a couple of string cheese that were left forgotten on the counter. Shaking her head, she got the pieces and threw them away, going to the kitchen cabinet and getting the last of the Red Hots, popping a few in her mouth as she walked out and began to head to her room. She was deep in thought, going automatic and letting her legs lead the way to the rout that they already knew, trying to figure out her friend's cryptic message.

She smiled and waved at Danika and Reyes as she walked by their room, their door was obviously open; she wasn't enough of a snoop to go in there while it was closed, that what Kyrielle was for. Her lips twitch slightly as she thought of Kyrielle, she took the term "Kid at heart" to the whole new level, considering that she was a kid trapped inside a woman's body, so to speak. Child or not, Feliciana had always had Kyrielle to be her rock; since her child like personality made her be blunt and speak what was in her mind, often getting her in trouble.

She came to a halt in front of her bedroom door. She rested her head on the door, letting the cool wood sooth down the rising heat as she remembered Kyrielle blurting, or rather screaming, at Strider about a week ago that Feliciana was in love with him. Twirling a strand of wavy black as night hair, she took a breath; knowing that Kyrielle meant well but that didn't stop her from squiring out of there like a squirrel and avoiding Strider like the Devil. Once again she felt a pang at her high honor sense, but she wasn't about to turn Anya on Strider, if anything she had wished the ground underneath her had split open and swallowed her. Letting out the held breath she popped the rest of the Red Hots in her mouth and walked into her bedroom, head hung low as she quietly closed the door and locked it.

"You're locking the door? Good I don't want anyone coming in to bother us." A slightly deep voice came from behind her, making goose flesh rise up into her arms and her stomach do flips. For a fleeting moment she felt like yanking the door open and running down the halls of the Budapest fortress screaming bloody murder... Only for a moment though.

"S-Strider?" She asked, even thought she already knew the answer, her neon green eyes taking the shape of large saucers. She could feel a shutter go through her, although it was a bit unwelcomed as she could see Strider's taunt lips twitch up into a smirk. _He can see, _Feliciana thought while gulping down the rest of the Red Hots that were starting to burn her throat slightly. _He can see that he has control over me... This isn't good, I have to distract him._ "W-What are you d-doing here?" her voice meek, and she regretted how pathetic it sounded.

Strider stood up, his tall demeanor squatting her barely 5'2 stature. The keeper of Defeat could feel a smile come to his handsome face, he cupped her face and rubbed small circles on her red cheeks, appreciating the smooth skin. His eyes darted down to those pretty pink lips, with a pretty pink tongue peaking out as it rehydrated her puffy lips. A small shiver went through him, imagining what it would feel like to have those lips pressed against his, or that tongue licking the length of his growing erection.

"I came here to give you thanks."

It was a whisper, almost lost in the buzzing silence of the light bulb had she not been staring into his mouth. She stared up at his azure eyes, the light from the ceiling making his blonde hair look angelic, giving him and other worldly glow. She could feel her knee's weaken, her heart speeding to speed that should not be allowed to a living being. Her blood pumped so loudly in her ears she almost didn't hear him speak again.

"Although, you did eat all of my Red Hots," Strider started, the grin splitting through his chiseled face. "So perhaps I'm here for payment of my things being taken."

The word deadpan ran through Feliciana's mind, all emotions of the shy little bunny she was slowly crumbled. Starting with the blush that was usually always in her cheeks suddenly vanish, her wide neon eyes going back to their sweet almond shape and narrowing slightly, her mouth turning into a firm line, and her carefully plucked black eyebrows turning inwardly into a threating (cute) frown. Feliciana couldn't remember the last time she was lead on like that... No wait... She could, it had been by Strider too, when saying that Haidee and Amun would kill her and eat her alive if she so much as looked at them the wrong way, when it reality they had been very nice and cool with her.

"Excuse me?" Was what she had managed to say, feeling something burning within her ribcage cavity. Feeling a sudden bold streak she walked up to him and poked his hard chest as she spoke. "_Your_ Red Hots? Paris told me that everything in the pantry was for everyone, unless you put your name on them, which you didn't." Feliciana stated matter-of-factly.

_Win?_ Defeat showed its ugly head inside Strider's, the unspoken challenge for the last word rattled slightly in his cranium. Strider hushed the demon, focusing on the small female before him. He caught her wrist easily in his hand, he held a firm hold on it, though not enough to hurt her. His blue eyes held her shocking green ones, "Oh really, we have to resort to child-ish antics so you know not to eat my candy?"

Feliciana could feel the blush slowly begin to crawl back on her face, the warmth from where he held her wrist spready through her body, but with more determination she manage to delay it. She nibbled on her lower lip "glaring" up at the tall man made of muscle on muscle, his eyes almost putting her in a trance. Almost. "Yes, we resort to "child-ish antics, since you're the one that strated it all by bring in candy" She chastisied herself in her head having given the lame excuse, but she wanted to stand her ground, not wanting to look like a wimp infront of him.

Strider let out a small chuckle and shook his head; letting of her wrist, and regretting it a second later, he took a step back. "That's the best you got?" Strider grinned, Defeat already rolling around in his head, they had won and both knew, specially when she started to stutter and blush a deep red. Strider couldn't help it; she was too adorable trying to be mean and mad, even more so when she couldn't keep it up and that pretty little blush made its way to her sun kissed cheeks. So it wasn't a surprise, atleast to him, when he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Feliciana's eyes widen as wide as saucers again, she could feel her breath leaving her lungs as she stared at the half closed azure colored eyes. Her body was too in shock, her mind too gone, that she didn't respond to his kiss at first. Slowly her mind began to reel in, become aware of everything, specially how soft his lips were. Giving in, slowly, she closed her eyes to half mass; arms coming alive slowly, one wrapped around his neck the other resting at his chest.

The small kiss was broken when Feliciana leaned back to her heels, considering that she was in her tip toes to reach at him, the blush once again etched back into her cheeks. She looked back up at him as he stood up straight to his full heigh, making her tilt her head up. Her hands falling down to his middle, she didn't want to look like a clingy piece of jewlery. His own hands enclosed around her, into a small hug, and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"You're too short." Strider said softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

The muscle under Feliciana's right eye twitch slightly as she heard the words. She half smirked, half smile and leaned her forehead on his hard chest, fingers spraying against the black shirt he wore. "I'm not short," She stated looking up at him "You're just too tall."

Strider's lips quirk, and he shook his head. "I was created by the Gods, so in reality I'm perfect." He winked at her with a light smirk.

"Ego check." She rolled her eyes, though a smile played on her lips. She knew of how big of an ego he had, and women that just stared and oggled him as if they were sizing a cow up for the slaughter, wasn't helping either. She stepped away from him, crossing her arms and looking up at him remebering that he had come into her room without her being there first place. "But, seriously why did you come?" She tried getting them back on track.

Strider raised an eyebrow, staring at her sudden change of topic but decided to go along with it. "I told you already, I came here to get payed since you ate all of my Red Hots." Strider said with a cheeky grin, earning a playful shoved from the raven head. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked at Feliciana. His eyes dancing from her raven hair that was down for once, the graphic purple tank top, black jeans, and some black flats. Noticing she wasn't wearing a sweater she got the urge to hug her or take off his own leather jacket, since the weather outside was already cool and chilly.

"Wow... is this what they feel like when they talk to me and I don't answer?" mused Felicana as she stared at Strider who remained quiet.

Strider raised and eyebrow, snapping out of it and refoucising in her eyes. He smiled and shrugged, "Seems like karma's coming back to get you."

"Ha ha." Feliciana shooked her head, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Strider gave a mock bow, having a hard time keeping a smile off his own face. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." he said, looking azure eyes with neon green ones again.

Feliciana ran a hand through her hair, raising an eye brow tapping her shoe slight, "Well?"

"Oh right the reason." Strider looked at her; a tender smile reaching his face, a smile that was only meant for her and no other. "You know of Defeat, and how even the smallest of victories can bring me great pleasure." He started off, wanting to give her and idea of where he was going. When she nodded he continued on, "I hadn't really notice, and if I did, I sorta put it out of my head, what with the Hunters and Pandora's box, but I had set up my own challenge. Since the day we met in Vegas, I had told myself countless times that I wouldn't fall for you; back then thinking that it was because of the possibility that you were Bait, but then later because I didn't want to put you at any risk." He smiled as he saw the blush slowly break through her face again, he leaned down and kissed the redding cheek softly and hugging her again. "But then this thing happened... I did fall in love... before I knew it I was thinking of you instead of the Artifacts, or of the Hunters. So I said I wouldn't make you fall for me, but as Kyrielle confirm a few days back... You did..."

Feliciana looked away, at a loss for words, her heart beating eratically in her chest as she looked at just about anything but him. She could feel it happening within her, once again she got that sense to run away, but she couldn't. No, not when he had just pour his head out to her; she coudln't be a Harpy and be that crule, she was human. She finally looked at his eyes, a realization coming to her, "Wait... if you lossed your own challenge... that means you were in pain."

His lips quirked, of course she'd be worried about him, with a light chuckle he put her mind to rest. "It was both a victory and a defeat, I did loose to my heart, but I gained you. I think that even Defeat was happy for that; if it was meant to be a tie, it didn't come out like that, the loss was out weighted." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "For that I came to thank you... Defeat has been on a high so high he's hardly talked to me. Thank you, Feliciana, for loving me."

Feliciana felt her heart swell up, tears prickled her eyes at his words, and her tongue felt oddly thick. She could only lean down and press her face to his chest and take in his masculine scent through the black shir he wore. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter, she knew he could take it. Tilting her sideways she could hear his rapid beating heart, smiling softly at the soothing melody.

Strider's hands went from her back to her face and tilted her face up, he gave her a half smirk as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Although the kiss was meant to be slow and sweet, it soon changed to a rapidly burning one. Feliciana's fingers tangling into the blonde locks of the warrior, as the warrior picked her up and pushed her to the plush bed. He smirked when she gasped and slipped his tongue with ease into her mouth, only to nearly moan as he tasted cinnamon all over. Strider couldn't help the smile as he felt her own timid tongue raised up and pressed against his, trying to fight his off but was nowhere near sucesfull.

After a couple of more seconds Strider easily wond the battle and took his time exploring every inch and nook of her delicious tasting mouth. The kiss having slowed down to the point where when she exhaled he would inhale and vice versa, still passionate and deep but not as rushed.

_We have time._ Those words rang through Striders head, almost like a mantra to remind him to take his time and not rush the moment they were sharing; the door was locked after all. His hands, having been holding her down to the matress, came alive and, although one resting at her hip, the other went up and cupped her cheek. His thumb made slow circles at the dip of her waist bone, earing a moan from the raven headed girl and a smirk from the blonde warrior. He pulled away slowly and looked at her, a mischivous glint in his eyes as he looked at her scarlet face. "Oh? What's this I found?" Strider huskily whispered, rubbing his thumb on the same spot and another whimper came from Feliciana. "Did I happened to stumble into your little weakspot?"

Feliciana wondered how but her face somehow managed to get redder. Yes, he had found one of the spots that made her tick. To her it wa emberrasing at the position it was, and the inconvenience it brought. Licking her own lips she pulled Strider down to her face and whispered "No talking" while her lips brushed softly against his with the words. She pulled him all the way down and resumed the kiss; one hand snaking down and beging to push his jacket off as her feet kicked off the black flats she wore.

Feeling her push the jacket, Strider quickly shrugged it off and dropped it to the side of the bed. He kicked off the black combat boots with their respective sock and crawled futher into the bed with her. His hand slowly moved from her cheek down to the hem of her purple tank to and began to push it upward until, after pulling away from for a couple of seconds, getting it over her head and dropping it to where his jacket laid at. His eyes scanned over the black and purple bra that had little to no padding; he knew she didn't need it, her breast being already large enough for his palms and a little more. He dipped his head down and kissed the top of each soft mound and giving a quick lick, which made Feliciana shiver slighlty.

Strider leaned down and kissed her neck softly, licking ever so lightly on the rapid moving pulse. His hands played with the black straps and tugged them to the sides, one at a time, before his hands reached behind her small back and unhooked the bra clip with daft hands. He smirked feeling gravity take its course and pulls down her breast slightly down; although the smirk quickly left when he noticed that she was holding the bra still with her hands. Pulling away and tilting his head slightly, with narrowed azure eyes he gazed into her wide neon green. "What's wrong?" He asked, he knew that if she was uncomfortable they would stop, yes even if Stridey Monster got mad at him for stopping midway.

In all honesty, Strider had expected Feliciana to say she wanted to stop. Perhaps even that he looked away from her as she tried to cover her body from him, even maybe to turn off the lights. She was on the shy side, he knew, she had her small bold streaks, like poking him when she was talking. But he never truly expected her to say "W-Why should I-I b-be the only o-one with less c-clothes?" Then again she did stutter a bit, so maybe she wasn't all the way to Anya's playing level.

Chuckling softly, Strider moved away and reached for the back of his shirt and tugged it upwards until it slipped past his head. Dropping it to the small forming pile of clothes off to the side, he smirked at Feliciana as her pupil became larger. "See something you like?" He said, although he didn't need her to answer to know she did, her slightly open mouth told him all her needed. His ego boosted up skywards as she blinked several times and looked away turning a light red and whiping her mouth.

She had never drooled over something, not even a strawberry cake, but no cake had ever looked so good. She dared glance another peek at the fine toned chest of the blonde warrior, the ropes of muscles. Feliciana salivated at the sight of that _the_ butterfly tattoo, and the thought of tracing those lines with her fingers... with her tongue. Her eyes traveled down to the pale trail of blonde hair leading down, she shivered slightly as she caught sight of the head that was peaking slightly through the waist of his pants. She felt so stupid, not having realized what had been pressing against her all that time, but now seeing the glistening head one thought ran through her head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Strider brought her back from her thoughts, her smoldering gaze had nearly pierced him though, with a rough kiss. He cupped her breast without a second thought, and threw the damn bra out of his way as quickly as the opportunity presented itself. He palmed the soft skin, feeling her nipple pearl under his expert fingers as he rolled it and tugged the nub lightly. His mouth swallowed moan after moan that rolled from her sweet, cinnamony mouth; her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling at the base of it. He groaned and grinded sharply against her hot core, only to his slightly at the sweet, sweet friction cause between them. He felt one of her hands unattach itself from his hair and trail down, Stridey Monster twitching in anticipation at the much needed attention.

Feliciana could feel the heat rush to her face, the blood pump into her ears; but even given these factors she still reached down and touched the slick head. She touched the slit gently with the pad of her fingers, only to have Strider stop the heated kiss and lean on her bare shoulder moaning loudly. Biting her lower lip she switched her index finger for her thumb and made slow circles over the slick head, Strider buckeling his hips at the motion. Her other hand quickly followed the already busy sister and undbuttoned his black jeans, pulling the zipper too slow for Strider's taste but he was in no position to argue on her process. Tugging down his pants, finally giving Stridey Monster space to breath, she blushed catching the whole size, moisture quickly forming between her legs.

Feeling bold, as well as empowered since he was now the one that was moaning loudly, she pushed him down into the dark covers. She kissed his neck, biting at his pulse and sucking on the redding skin with small strokes of her tongue. Letting go of the skin once she was satisfied with the forming hickey she smiled and kissed down his chest, her hand still gripping his erection went up and down with slow teasing strokes. Strider lifted his hips at the slow pace, but all of that was thrown out the window when he felt her tongue slowly trace his butterfly tattoo. Stars blinked in his eyes, never had he thought the cursed marking would be so sensative to such a feathery touch. Although he was thankfull he wasn't the only one, Defeat was crawling around his head in a frenzy, the need to pound into Feliciana nearly overpowered him.

"Feliciana~" The blonde warrior moaned, gripping the dark covers until his knuckles turned white.

Looking up at Strider once she had traced the tattoo, Feliciana saw him taking in ragged breaths, making her wonder if she had truly been the one to bring him to such a state. Tracing the edges of the butterfly tattoo, she leaned down and nipped at the center of the inked skin, hearing Strider give out a loud moan, the pool of moisture between her legs growing impatient. She leaned down futher, leaving a trail as she licked at his skin. Memorizing his texture. His taste.

Reaching to the tip of the twitching erection, she flicker her tongue over the slick head. Her legs quiver slightly, his taste. Oh Gods his taste. Never in her whole imagination had she thought he'd taste so deliciously good. Quickly covering the wet head with her mouth she began to suck, rolling her tongue over the slit. She moaned at the sweet and salty taste, scraping her teeth lightly over the heated skin, she moaned and closed her eyes.

Strider could only take a handful of her hair to stop himself from coming in her mouth right then and there. He grunted as he buckled his hips slightly, her hot mouth only able to take so much, but what she couldn't manage to put in she ran her soft hand over. Strider opened his clenched eyes, looking down at Feliciana, he felt pride swell into his heart. He had thought he'd need to do all the work but she, apperently, had a few tricks up her own sleeve. He closed his eyes again, throwing his head back and raising his hips to her, he came heavily in her mouth.

"Felicina~!"

Feeling the thick and salty substance in her mouth, Feliciana swallowed, lapping at every delicious drop that Strider offered. She pulled away, heat rising to her cheeks as she stared at the panting warrior, she truly didn't know where the sudden bravery came to do the act. Blushing heavily she scrambled off Strider, getting ready to put back her shirt on, but he got her from her waist and brought her back to the bed, pinning her down under his weight. He panted, his breathing nowhere near normal, he looked down at the green eyed woman below him.

"Where are do you think you're going?" Strider questioned; his gaze smorldering her before he kissed her roughtly, his hands pulling down her pants and underware.

Without a second thought he shoved one of his fingers into her, earing a hiss from her. He smirked against her lips, bitting and tugging at her lower lip, and moving his finger inside of her. Small pumps to get her used to the erotic sensation, before he slipped in a second finger into the tight, moist walls. It was Feliciana's turn to throw her head back, moaning Striders name loudly. She panted and moved her hips to his fingers, her eyes half closed and looking up into his azure colored ones. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding on tightly to his scalp when he leaned down and flickered her nipple with his hot tongue.

"Strider~!" Feliciana moaned, arching her back to him and pressing him closer to her breast.

The warrior moaned softly, her skin tasting as sweet as it was soft. And oh, it was very soft. He flickered the harden bud, nibbleing on it and rolling it over with his tongue. When satisfied with the hardness of the pink nipple he turned to the other, giving it the same treatment, leaving the wet nipple to be attended by his free hand. He tugged at her nipple, at the same times slipping in a thrid finger, making Feliciana yelp out. He licked the abused bud and sucked on it gently, not wanted to hurt her but pleasure her.

Feliciana let out a whimper as he pulled his long and thick fingers out, although she did stare at him as Strider licked each and every one slowly while staring at her. The heat rose to her cheeks again quickly when Strider frinished with his fingers and spread her legs. Out of instict she went to close her legs, but Strider pulled them open and put each over his broad shoulders. He leaned in and flickered his tongue over the ruby clit, slowly licking up the juices that had come out when he had fingered her. He moaned, she tasted of delicious cinnamon sprinkled with sugar, and knew he had becomed addicted to her taste. No other, no matter how much they threw themeselves at him, would sufficed to meet the high standards Feliciana had just put up.

He teased her clit for a little more, her soft mewls were driving him insane, before going closer to her core and licking her slowly. Feliciana's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she could feel a tight sensation building at her lower abdomen. She squealed as she felt his tongue mimicking the sex that was undoubtly soon to follow, her back arching slightly. Gasping she stared at the high ceiling, stars dancing in her vision as the knot grew tighter and tighter in her abdomen. Toes curling, she moaned his name as she came, her head thrown back with her eyes closed.

"STRIDER~!" Feliciana screamed, her mind dizzy as wave after wave of pleazure rocked her body to the very core.

Said warrior lap up the flowing juices, moaning softly as he clmap his mouth over her clit and teased it a bit more. Leaving her body to recover a little, he looked up at her, his breath catching at the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Her dark hair mused slightly from their playing, her cheeks flushed with a radiant glow of sex, her lips parted in a wanton oh as she panted, her sun kissed sking flushed a light pink, her chest rising and falling quickly. His mouth watered as his eyes trailed downward to her lush hot center, he craved her again, to dip his tongue into that sweet pool, but restrained himself as Stridey moster twitch. Strider was hard again, perhaps even harder than before.

He set her legs to his waist and slid into place, rubbing his hard erection against her very moist center. The recovering raven head snapped her eyes open and stared wide eyed at the blonde man before her, she smiled up at him and wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist. She chuckled lightly and kissed him tenderly on his lips, running her fingers over his now messy blonde hair and urged him by rubbing against the head that prodded at her. Stider kissed her lips and thrusted into her, feeling a slight resistance from her hymen although it was soom ripped open with a single thrust of his thick member. His blue eyes went wide and he looked down at her when she let out a painful whimper; it took all his will power to stop himself from thrusting into her tight walls.

"Y-Your...?" Strider was hardly ever at a loss of words, but every new moon or when the planets alligned themeselves a certaint way, it would happen. He stared at her, silent tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Feliciana looked at strider, giving him a small smile through the pain that had shot through her. If she had to describe it, then the closes she could get to was like a taking a bullet to her lower abdomen, and having said bullet slowly pulled out with tweezers and lemon juice acting as alcohol on the wound. Licking her lips , she took a shaky breath, her tight walls clenched at Strider's massive invader, she felt her body almost trying to push him out. Swallowing the lump she answered the question that hung in the air like shinning disco ball. "Y-Yes..." She managed to say through the pain that had now replaced any pleasure she had recieved before, "I-I'm... I was virgin."

A shot of what could be like heroine shot through Strider's vein into his heart and pumpled it through to his whole body. A victory. He had conquered Feliciana before anyone else could. He had her virginity and no one would be able to take that victory, Defeat nearly giggled with glee in his head.

"You should of told me." Strider lamely stated, only to bash himself in the head. What difference would it of made if he had know she was virgin? The first time always hurt, so what could he have done different to prevent her from feeling the harsh sting of being dehymenated (if that was even a word). _I could of been gentel_, he scowled himself; wasn't he the one that was using "We have time" like a mantra? Strider sighed and leaned down kissing her tenderly, slipping his tongue into her mouth and playing with her own wet tongue hoping to distract her from the pain.

Kissing him back, Feliciana felt the pain become bareable. It didn't went away completely as he had read in stories, no, it just subsided after a while so that she wasn't so focused on spasiming and clenching muscles. She let out a small whimper when Strider's hands went between them and began to rub slow circles at her hip bone, while the other began to play with her clit. Let out breathy moans she closed her eyes, moving her hips slightly she let out a small hiss as raw flesh moved. _Still not ready_. She bit her lip to keep in the painful moan, peeking one eye open she saw Strider's concern blue eyes looking into her bright neon ones. "I'm okay, baby." She whispered softly with a small smile on her face, deciding then that she'd put up with the pain, as long as she didn't need to see those beautiful eyes so worried.

"A-Are you sure?" Did he just stuttered? What was he a fucken pansy?

_For her yes._ He thought silently, seeing her facial features slowly relax as his fingers worked their magic.

His, yes _his_, Feliciana nodded and began to kiss him with the same tenderness he had been kissing her. Strider lifted his fingers from her clit and gripped at her waist, holding her still he thrusted into her and moaning loudly. Her walls were so tight, he had to wonder how he manage to fit himself in there, but it was all a perfect hit. Pulling back he slammed into her again, the break creaking slightly from the action. Strider moaned into her lips, waves of pleasure covering them like the thin sheet of sweat that covered their working bodies.

If she hadn't been loud before , Feliciana knew she was now. She couldn't help it, the slightly sting of pain almost seemed erotic now. Like a slightl punishment for having avoided Strider for the past week or so, but if this was a punishment she would gladly like you be bad again.

_Great I've turned into a masochist._ She mentally scowled at herself, but a sharp thrust upward brought her back to what she was doing. She threw her head back, nails dragging down Striders back leaving red angry lines."O-Ohhh~!" Feliciana moaned, her lips parted.

"You like that?" Strider questioned, gripping her slightly tighter, he repeated the thrust he had performed over and over. He could feel his ego sky rocketing again since with each thrust Feliciana would go into a frenzzy underneath him. He leaned into her neck, kissing up to the shell of her ear and licking it softly, to ear another squeal.

"Gods yes!" Feliciana nearly screamed, holding onto his muscled shoulders. Her head moving against the pillows, a voice in her head told her that her hair in the morning would be very tangled. Her toes curled, her muscled spasaming into a different tune that wasn't involved in pain. Instead she felt that familiar knot being released in her lower abdomen, followed by the waves of pleasure that made her dizzy and giddy. "Strider~!" She screamed as she came, holding on tighter, her walls clenched tightly around his erection.

Strider grunted, feeling his own cock twitch, he wanted a release, but he also wanted to make it up to her for taking her virginity so harshly. He stopped, panting and looking down at her pleasured face, he smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled out, something that made both of them hiss at the lost of contact, but quickly pulled one of her pillows and set her ontop of it. He rubbed her back trying to relax her from the new position he was taking her. Raising her bottom up, he held onto her waist with one hand and guided Stridey Monster with the other into her hot core. Strider moaned loudly as did his raven headed female underneath him, his eyes closing slightly. The new angle from behind having provided more room for him to fit into her.

"Oh Feli..." The blonde warrior moaned, cupping her breast with one hand from behind. "So tight."

The raven head was beyon thankful for the soft pillow that laid under her, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to support her own weight on her arms now even if her life depended on it. Closing her eyes, she moaned loudly, the headboard slaming into the wall with each thrust Strider provided. "S-Strider~!" She moaned, her body already setting itself up for another spasming, "More! Please more!"

There were a few words that ever made Strider, the oh no patient and strong willed keeper of Defeat, snap. Feliciana's words were just those. He put one hand on her waist and the other at her shoulder, ramming into her with a harsh new vigor. Defeat roared in his head, urging him to push at her, to make her scream as she was screaming with her multiple orgasms. Something dark decended on him, but at that momment neither he or Feliciana cared. Both crazed and lost in the waves of pleasure their flesh provided.

And then they both hit that special mark, their bodies becoming one as their orgasms rocked throught them. Strider shot thick, after thick rope of hot come into her, and she took everything he gave her. Feliciana's own body shook heavily as she came, toes curled and back arch. Both not seeing the blue walls of her room but white all over, becoming one at that instant.

"OH STRIDER~!"

"FELICIANA~!"

Feliciana slummed into the pillow, her limbs growning weak, although her legs did twitch slightly from the waves of pleasure that still coursed through her. She panted heavily, looking to the side where Strider crumbled at after he pulled out to not crush her. She tried to swallow but found that her throat was dry from all ther screaming and moan, she gave Strider a tire smile. Her eyes felt heavy, but she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay in this dream like state forever.

A small bead of sweat ran lazily down the side of her face, Strider reached out and wiped it away. In all his long life the blonde warrior couldn't remember when he had been so sated. He smiled at Feliciana, his heart swelling with happiness, only 3 words were really needed at a time like this. He leaned to her and kissed her lips with the softness that their last act had lacked.

"I love you." Strider told her, the smile couldn't be wiped from his face if someone tried to scrub it off. Specially after when she responded.

"I-I love you, t-too." Feliciana stuttered out, her cheeks becoming slightly more flushed.

Strider pulled the covers and tucked them both in under the cool sheets, making goose flesh break through their bodies. He kissed her damp forehead, incircleing her in his arms and holding her near. The raven head rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly come back to its normal pace. She smiled closing her eyes, feeling completely at ease.

"Feliciana?" Strider's voice broke through her fogging mind, she hummed a responce to tell her warrior she was listening. "Thank you for the payment, your Red Hots debt has been repayed." Strider said with a light chuckle on the words.

Feliciana snapped her closing eyes open and glared at the blonde warrior with neon green eyes. "What debt? I didn't owe you anything." Feliciana countered, feeling traces of her shy self dissappear.

Strider chuckled, Defeat was too high on all the small victories to care about the slight challenge in one she had just proposed. He kisses her lips softly and whispered "I know, I was only teasing." His raven head woman eyed him waryly, he grinned at her and cupped her face, squeezing her cheeks together her peck them lightly with his.

Feliciana pouted slightly but got out of his hold on her cheeks, she puffed them before laying her head on his chest again. His fingers played with her silky black hair, massaging her scalp slightly she closed her eyes again.

"Feliciana?" Strider called to her once again.

Said woman opened one eye and looked at him, "Yes?"

Strider smiled tenderly at her and hugged her as he pointed to the alarm clock by her nightstand that read 11/15/11 12:01 am.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
